Surprises
by GhostWhispererObsessed
Summary: One-shot. Jim comes home late from work and finds the house all decorated. He follows the leads until he finds Melinda who has a big surprise for him... Please READ and REVIEW!


**Hey guys. Mike and me just decided to write another HOT one-shot…**

"Honey, I'm home." Jim said as he entered the house after a 12 hours shift. He put down his bag and pulled of his jacket. "Mel? Honey, are you at home?" it was now that he saw a trail of rose petals and candles leading up the stairs. He followed the trail until it went to different ways. One leaded to the bathroom while the other one leaded to the bedroom. Jim felt that Melinda had planned something big and he knew that she'd be in the bedroom so he slowly opened the door to the room and went into it. "Wow…" he said as he saw 100 candles all around the bed and red, white and orange rose petals on it. On each pillow lay a single rose. The room looked perfect. Jim didn't know what was going on. Had he forgotten Melinda's birthday? No, she always hated her birthday. So why should she do this now? Had he forgotten their anniversary? Jim immediately checked his calendar and saw that it wasn't for another three months. Because he had no clue he opened his closet and pulled off his clothes so he was just wearing his boxers. He decided to go and look in the bathroom for Melinda.

Jim went out of the room and crossed the hall which leaded him to the bathroom. He opened the door and smelled a soft vanilla scent. The rose petals leaded him to the bathtub where he saw his beautiful wife sitting with a big smile across her face. "I see you found me." She said seductively. Jim nodded his head and went over to her. He knelt down in front of the bathtub and kissed Melinda softly on the lips. He lightly bit her lip to beg for access and she gave it to him. "I missed you today." Melinda moaned against his lips. "I missed you, too, babe." He kissed her again. "Why don't you get rid of this annoying piece of a boxer and join me?" she looked at him playfully. Jim pulled of his boxers and sat down behind Melinda and held her close. Melinda leaned into him as he started to kiss her neck. "Mel, I don't want to disturb this moment but what is all this? I don't think you did this because you missed me." He asked her softly. "What? Can't I just have a romantic evening with my handsome husband?" she looked him deep in the eyes. "You can." He smiled and kissed her again. "You're right though. There is something we need to talk about." She whispered. "What? Are you alright?" he asked a bit worried. "Yes Jim, I'm alright. And so is our baby." She smiled at him. "Our baby?" he didn't get it at first. "Yes, our baby. Jim, I'm pregnant." There it was again. Her wide smile appeared across her face. "You're pregnant?" he asked and Melinda nodded. "_We're gonna have a baby._" He yelled and kissed her passionately. Melinda turned around in his arms and they started to make out wildly. They didn't notice that most of the water was on the floor now.

"Honey, how did you find out?" he asked after a couple of minutes. "Well, I had an appointment with my doctor. Don't worry just a random check up. Anyway he did an ultrasound examination because of this new disease when suddenly something showed up on the screen and the sound of a heartbeat was heard." She told him. "You don't know how happy you're making me!" he whispered against her lips before he kissed her passionately. Jim cupped her breasts in his hands and could feel her nipples getting hard as he massaged them while Melinda ran her hands through his hair. Jim was sliding down in the tub making Melinda laying on top of him. Melinda was now exploring his hot body with her fingers and licked circles around his nipples before she lightly bit them what made Jim moan really loud. She could feel how he was getting hard and smiled at him. "Oh someone is really happy about it." She breathed in his ear before she was kissing his neck leaving a big hickey behind. "You wanna continue this in the bedroom?" he asked her. "Yes." She moaned before two strong arms lifted her and carried her to the bedroom while they were kissing each other.

Jim laid her down on the bed and kissed her. He then started to kiss down her body and circled his tongue around her nipples and lightly bit them. Melinda moaned. Jim started to kiss down her body. He lifted up her leg and started kissing hers legs from the toes and up. Jim kissed her centre then slowly started to push his tongue in her and pulled it out. He suddenly plunged his tongue in her with a force that made her moan loudly "Oh yeah baby" Melinda moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. "You taste so good" Jim said as he continued to perform oral on her. "Oh god......don.......t ssssssstoppppppp" Melinda moaned. Jim brought her to her edge, Melinda moaned at the lost and slowly moved her fingers down to her. Jim moved her hand away and climbed up over her in the bed "You won't be needing to do that" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back and pushed him off her with a force. Melinda straddled him and rubbed herself against him. Jim hissed and moaned. "Somebody is really excited" Melinda said as she felt how hard he was. Jim had his hands running up and down her body. Melinda kissed and put his arms over his head and tied his hands together with one of her shirts "Wow. Your frilly tonight" Jim moaned as he kissed her. Melinda started to kiss his neck again giving him another hickey on the other side of his neck. Jim moaned. Melinda lifted herself up slightly and let Jim enter her, Melinda went down on him fastly. Jim moaned loudly as did Melinda. Melinda started to ride him. "Oh god Jim" Melinda moaned and kissed him she circled her hips on him. Jim used his body strength and flipped Melinda over so he was on top over her. Melinda moaned as Jim pumped in & out of her slowly. "Faster baby faster" Melinda moaned. Jim kissed her. Melinda wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in her deeper "Oh god" Melinda's body shook in pleasure. Jim started to thrust in her faster. Melinda pushed her nails through his back with made Jim moan in pleasure. Jim untied his hands and rolled Melinda back on top of him. Jim felt a knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter as she bounced on him. Melinda twisted his nipples lightly as he shivered in delight. Melinda kissed him with a force and using her tongue, Jim responded by doing the same. Melinda held her self up with her hands on Jim's chest. Melinda started to moan very loudly as she could feel her orgasm starting to run through her body. Jim held onto her hips tightly as she continued to ride him. The bed started to squeek as Melinda continued to ride Jim "Melinda, oh god. I can't hold anymore" Jim moaned. "Not yet baby please" Melinda continued to do it. They both moaned as they soon could really feel her orgasm coursing through her body. Jim moaned loudly as he came hard in her. "OH GOD JIM" Melinda screamed as she felt him explode in her. Melinda circled her hips around him one last time and laid down on him and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and put his arms around her.

"This was amazing." Melinda said breathlessly as her head rested on his chest. "Yea, thank you for this awesome night." He whispered as he stroked her back. "No Jim, thank you. You just gave me the best oral and sex ever." She kissed his chest. "I just gave you what you deserve." He kissed her head. "I love you so much. You'll be the best daddy of the world. Our kid is lucky to have you." She smiled at him. "I love you, too. More than anything of the world." He made her facing him and kissed her tender before she lay back down on his chest and drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

**As I told you**** before… HOT!!!! Please ****REVIEW****!!!!!**


End file.
